In the End
by Mulledmead
Summary: One Shot: Another story that I wrote to help break me out of writers block. Basically it is the end. The end of what? Read and find out. Or don't. Either way, Have fun!


Harry was shocked as he stared down the most vile and disgusting person he had ever met. _Person, _that was a funny, considering this, _thing_ was no longer a person. Harry had thought that Voldemort was inhuman, but this _thing_ made him look like a sweet little baby when in comparison.

It was impossible to believe what this _thing_ had done. _It _had killed everyone and everything that Harry held dear. _It_ had succeeded where Voldemort had failed so many times. The first to be killed by _its_ hands was the only woman Harry had ever loved. But, Harry did not think that _it _was responsible. He had thought that Voldemort was responsible and it pissed him off. The sick thing was that when they had found her body, the healer had discovered that she was pregnant with Harry's child. He would never forget that horrible expression on Nymph's face.

Harry had left St. Mungo's then and there. He had immediately Apparated to what was left of Diagon Alley and called Voldemort out. Unfortunately, Voldemort would not come. He was more scared of Harry at that point-in-time than he had ever been of Dumbledore. Harry dealt with the seven Death Eaters that Voldemort sent swiftly, sparing none. The hunt was on.

Hermione was the next to die by _its _hands. She was Harry's solace, the only one who could get him stop and take a break. She was killed on her way to work as an Unspeakable. The same horrified expression was on her face as Nymph had. This time Harry was joined in his hunt for Voldemort by his best friend and husband of Hermione, Ron Weasley.

Again, Voldemort eluded their grasp, sending Death Eaters in his stead. Harry and Ron killed everyone who stood in their path without a ounce of remorse. The Ministry, did not stand in their way, both of them were Aurors, and the Unforgivables had been allowed long ago. No one cared that they didn't try to bring anyone in alive.

They had greatly cut into Voldemort's numbers before they were finally stopped. They had been surrounded by fifteen Death Eaters and did the idiotic thing of splitting up. Eight followed Harry and seven went after Ron. Harry had managed to defeat his, but Ron didn't. The funny thing was that around Ron's body lay seven others. An eight must have come and finished Ron off was Harry's deducement.

Finally, his endless hunting had paid off. He had found where Voldemort's strong hold was. He was going to 'storm the castle' on his own, but fortunately three had shown up to help him. Dumbledore, Lupin, and uncharacteristically Snape had come to make a last stand with him. None, but Harry left that place alive.

The final battle with Voldemort was the most ferocious Harry had ever been in and he had been in a lot. Harry would not have survived if Snape would not have thrown himself in front of the Killing Curse as a last ditch effort to help Harry. Harry made sure that no one's sacrifice was in vain and efficiently killed Voldemort. There was no questioning Voldemort's death this time. Harry had seen him trying to escape as a soul again and absorbed him into a statue before he could get away. Putting every single unbreakable charm he could think of on the statue, Harry went about the process of making sure no one could help Voldemort escape his prison in the statue. Putting it deep within an Egyptian pyramid, Harry put so many curses, hexes, and booby traps on the pyramid, it would take a hundred curse breakers a hundred years to even get near the statue.

Thinking that it was finally over, that he could finally settle down and lead a normal life, Harry took the first break he had, had since his seventh year at Hogwarts. But, the killing didn't stop. Everyone Harry had ever knew was being killed. The same horrified expressions on every single one of their faces. That was when Harry first started to suspect that something else was out there that he would have to defeat.

Never in a million years did Harry expect this _thing_ as being behind the murders of all his friends. Every single person he had ever knew personally was killed. Everyone that is except the _thing_. Harry was shocked beyond belief when he found out who _it_ was. When he asked _it _why _it_ had done this he was even more shocked by _its _answer.

"I did it for _us_ Harry. They were all standing in _our _way. I had to kill them all until you saw that I was the only one for you. That _we _were meant to be together."

"Ginny, there was never any _us_. You had a simple crush on me back then, I thought you had gotten over it. I fell in love with Nymphadora. _She _was the only one for me." was Harry's reply.

"Harry, you couldn't have possibly loved her. You were _meant_ for me, no one else. That is the way the story is supposed to end."

"_Story!? _Ginny, this isn't a story, this is real life. You _murdered _all those people. And, why, because you thought you loved me. I could never have loved you like you wanted me to. I loved you like a _sister._ You were always there for me when I needed you, like a _sister_. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Nymph, to all of them! You're worse then Voldemort!"

"Harry, you _will _love me."

"No, Ginny, I won't." Harry answered simply.

"Then you'll die! Just like all the others!" Ginny screamed, starting the duel.

In the end, Ginny had managed to kill Harry. His heart was just not in the fight. Despite all that she had done, Harry still loved Ginny like a little sister. She had helped him through so many troubled times. It was because of her, that Harry had fell in love with Nymphadora.

In the end, Harry had let Ginny kill him. He would finally find the peace that he had never found on earth. He would be with everyone he had loved, Nymphadora, Sirius, his parents, everyone was waiting for him. And that was why Harry died with a smile on his face.

Ginerva Weasley had reached a much worse ending. She was driven insane, by the thought of killing the one person she had loved. In the end, she had tried to turn her wand on her self, but the Aurors who arrived on the scene did not let that happen.

For her crimes, Ginerva spent three months in Azkaban being tortured by the Dementors, who had returned to the Ministry's side. After that three months she was give the 'Kiss.' and her body spent the rest of its life in a miserable shell of a life.


End file.
